


Set the Voltage

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Asshole BFF Chanyeol, M/M, cosmo sex tips, sebaek flirt by teasing each other, very mild hyung kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: Chanyeol flirts with pretty girls in convenience stores, Baekhyun gets sex tips from Cosmo and Sehun... well, Sehun just goes along for the ride.





	Set the Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly the asshole best friend is my favourite trope. Also that is very much a [real](http://www.cosmopolitan.com/uk/love-sex/sex/tips/a21256/karma-sutra-sex-positions-electric-slide-78538/) (nsfw link) cosmo position that Sehun and Baekhyun try out. Number 23. trying a new position for L as a fill for [this](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) meme.

“Hang on a minute, where are my legs supposed to be again?”

Baekhyun huffs and pushes himself up onto his elbows so he can look over his shoulder at Sehun. He’s a sight for sore eyes, kneeling behind Baekhyun without a scrap of clothing on, a pretty pink flush on the apples of his cheeks and spilling down his throat, and his cock heavy against his stomach. Baekhyun licks his lips. He almost considers just tumbling Sehun down onto his back, climbing into his lap and showing Sehun a good time the old fashioned way. _Almost._

“Just sit between my thighs and put your feet here,” Baekhyun says, rolling half onto his back and patting the space on the bed next to him. Sehun looks sceptical but he leans over to grab the lube they’d discarded between the sheets earlier and slicks himself up again, sighing softly as he works the length of his cock. Baekhyun sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and shifts back over into position. 

He’d gotten the idea a couple of days ago. Chanyeol had been flirting with the pretty girl behind the counter in the 7/11 they’d called into to grab ice creams on the way home from class. The poor girl had, for some entirely inexplicable reason, been falling for Chanyeol’s debatable charms. She’d been leaning across the counter and twirling her hair around her index finger as Chanyeol had regaled her with stories about how he played guitar and sung backup vocals for an underground rock band that were totally, _definitely_ going to make it big one day. 

Baekhyun didn’t disagree, but he’d been tired and hungry and way too clammy from the pressing heat of a Seoul summer to be in any mood to play wingman. So he’d turned his back on Chanyeol and gone to browse the magazine rack until his friend was done. Baekhyun had rolled his eyes, only half annoyed, as he heard Chanyeol invite the girl along to their gig on Saturday night, and picked up a copy of Cosmo to flick through until Chanyeol came away with their melting ice creams and the girl’s phone number. 

It wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault that the magazine just happened to fall open on a double page spread called _Five Steamy Sex Positions That Offer Ultimate Pleasure for You And Your Man_. Baekhyun had smothered a laugh, glanced over his shoulder to make sure Chanyeol was still flirting his flat little ass off at the till, and then began to read. 

Unlike some people, Baekhyun didn’t need to try and pick up girls in university campus convenience stores. He already had a boyfriend waiting for him, though Chanyeol constantly liked to remind him that it was thanks to him that Sehun and Baekhyun were even together in the first place. _Sure_ , that might have technically been true, Baekhyun probably never would have met Sehun if he weren’t the bassist in Chanyeol’s band and if he and Chanyeol weren’t classmates. He might never have even made a move on Sehun, _gorgeous_ Sehun with his broad shoulders and pretty face and adorable smile, if Chanyeol hadn’t pulled Baekhyun aside one night after one of their gigs and mentioned, with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer, that Sehun was absolutely, definitely into Baekhyun. But _still_. Grateful as he was and would always be for Chanyeol’s meddling, it wouldn’t be right for Baekhyun to be held at fault for the information he accidentally stumbled upon whilst waiting for Chanyeol to finish hitting on every tall, pretty brunette that caught his eye. 

There’d been one position in particular that had piqued Baekhyun’s attention and he’d quickly committed it to memory and shoved the magazine back onto the rack before Chanyeol reappeared. He’d slung one arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder and proceeded to tell Baekhyun all about just how cute Yeonhee was and how she’d promised to come along to their gig and how Chanyeol was definitely, one hundred percent going to get some on Saturday night. Baekhyun had just snorted and wrapped his lips around the half melted subak bar Chanyeol had shoved into his hands. Saturday was still a long way off yet and Baekhyun certainly didn’t intend to wait that long to get his own fill. 

That was how he found himself laid out on his front in Sehun’s bed the following evening, arms crossed under his head and legs spread as Sehun shuffles around behind him. 

“Sehunah, what are you doing?” Baekhyun asks a touch impatiently. 

“Nothing, nothing, lie back down,” Sehun says when Baekhyun begins to shift. Baekhyun huffs and rests his chin on his forearm. The mattress dips beneath Sehun’s weight as he moves and Baekhyun is finally rewarded with the press of Sehun’s body between his legs. Sehun hooks his legs over Baekhyun, his toes tickling Baekhyun’s ribs as he plants them on the bed. Baekhyun resists the urge to look over his shoulder, to push his ass up. Instead he just lies there and waits for Sehun as he continues to fidget. 

One of Sehun’s hands slides between Baekhyun’s thighs to part them further and Baekhyun complies, spreading his legs as widely as he can with Sehun sat between them the way he is. 

“Fucking hell, Baekhyun,” Sehun groans. Baekhyun grins. 

“See something you like?” Baekhyun teases. Sehun just grunts and strokes one palm over Baekhyun’s ass cheek, dropping down to trail over his entrance. Sehun had already spent what felt like an age fingering him open but he still slides just the tip of his index finger inside Baekhyun briefly. “Hurry up and get inside me, will you?”

“Yeah, alright,” Sehun finally says, pulling his hand away. He repositions himself behind Baekhyun again until Baekhyun _finally_ feels the blunt head of Sehun’s cock pressing against him. 

As much as Baekhyun might like to tease Sehun for his drawn out and meticulous foreplay, Baekhyun is always glad for it. Sehun is _big_ and Baekhyun can take it, he can, but that first press of Sehun’s cock inside him always takes Baekhyun’s breath away. It takes a moment for Baekhyun to adjust but once he’s ready for more he nods his head and Sehun slowly slides in, deeper and deeper, until he bottoms out with a moan. 

Sehun’s fingers brush against Baekhyun’s ankle as he steadies himself against the bed and Baekhyun gasps at the unexpected sensation against his skin. Sehun does it again, deliberately this time, his thumb rubbing against the delicate bones of Baekhyun’s foot, his arch, until Baekhyun kicks out playfully and Sehun plants his hand flat against the mattress. 

“Shit, Sehunah,” Baekhyun moans. Sehun is moving but he’s barely pulling out at all, grinding against Baekhyun’s ass and god Baekhyun feels so full like this. Baekhyun might not be able to see Sehun but he can feel him, inside him and around him, Sehun’s calf brushing against Baekhyun’s ribs every time he moves, his quads trembling against the insides of Baekhyun’s thighs. 

The magazine had said he’d be able to lie down and let Sehun do all the work but Baekhyun has never been passive in bed and he isn’t about to start now. He shifts a little, lifting his hips, his thighs tensing as he pushes back into Sehun. Sehun moans behind him so Baekhyun does it again, pushing up onto his knees just a little, as best he can, and clenching tight. 

“Baekhyun can you just-“ Sehun starts and they both gasp when Sehun slips out of him. His cock leaves a sticky trail across Baekhyun’s ass cheek. “The angle’s already hard enough to work with, if you’re gonna start moving around-” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Felt good though, didn’t it?” Baekhyun says shrewdly. 

Sehun answers by bringing his hand down and slapping Baekhyun on the ass. It’s not particularly hard, not even enough to leave a mark, but Baekhyun moans all the same, pushes his ass up. 

“At least lie still while I get back in,” Sehun says. Baekhyun nods, holds still, and he’s rewarded with the head of Sehun’s cock pressing up against his ass until he slides back in again. Baekhyun sighs happily as he’s filled once more. 

Sehun works himself up to a rhythm, grinding against Baekhyun’s ass once more, and Baekhyun tries to stay still, he really does, but the way Sehun’s nudging against his prostate with every tiny thrust is driving him crazy. Baekhyun lifts his hips, but he’s careful not to shift too far, not to raise up onto his knees again. 

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Sehun admonishes but he doesn’t tell Baekhyun to stop so Baekhyun doesn’t, rocks his hips in a little circle and grins when Sehun releases his loudest moan yet. “God you are such a little shit.”

“I’m your hyung,” Baekhyun reminds him. He shifts his hips again, grinding his aching cock down into the mattress, and squeezes tight around Sehun for good measure. Sehun gasps loudly enough to have goosebumps springing up all over Baekhyun’s skin. “Have some respect.”

“You’re such a little shit, _hyung_ ,” Sehun says and it’s Baekhyun that moans this time, completely unable to refute Sehun’s claim. Sehun lays his hand on Baekhyun’s ass, digging his knuckles in and kneading Baekhyun’s cheeks in time with the motion of his hips. Baekhyun can feel Sehun trembling against him, his arm shaking against Baekhyun’s ankle. 

Baekhyun lifts his head, shifting his arms out from underneath him so that he can rest his elbows against the bed. It pitches the top half of Baekhyun’s body up a little, makes it easier to move his hips. Sehun’s hand moves from his ass to his tailbone, fingers sliding up the dip of his spine and then back again, sliding down his crack and spreading Baekhyun’s cheeks open. He touches his fingers to Baekhyun’s rim where he’s spread around Sehun’s cock and Baekhyun can’t help the wail that spills from him, can’t stop his hips from bucking up. 

“Now who’s the little shit?” Baekhyun asks, breathless. Sehun laughs behind him and god Baekhyun can only imagine how he must look, what Sehun must be seeing. 

“Takes one to know one,” Sehun teases. Baekhyun’s rim flutters when Sehun rubs the pads of his fingers over it and Baekhyun hears Sehun’s breath hitch before he pulls away, goes back to squeezing Baekhyun’s ass cheek. 

“You’re killing me, Sehunah,” Baekhyun moans. It feels like little jolts of electricity are dancing up his spine, curling in the pit of his stomach. Sehun kneads his ass again, grinds against his ass a little harder, and Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut. “Please tell me you’re close.”

“Yeah, I’m-“ Sehun breathes. He removes his hand from Baekhyun’s ass once more, sliding it down to his hips, and before Baekhyun can protest Sehun is pulling them up. 

“You told me not to-“ Baekhyun starts, but Sehun ignores him in favour of curling his fingers around Baekhyun’s cock. “Ah _shit_.” Baekhyun automatically pushes down into the sensation and he hears Sehun laugh gruffly behind him, even as he slips almost entirely out of Baekhyun, just the head of his cock holding Baekhyun open. 

“I changed my mind,” Sehun says. He’s working Baekhyun lazily, the tips of his fingers ghosting over the crown of Baekhyun’s cock, slipping down to cup his balls, stroking Baekhyun until he aches. 

“Sehunah. _Please_ , Sehunah.” 

Sehun pushes back into him at the same time he squeezes Baekhyun’s cock tight and that’s enough to push Baekhyun over the edge, to have him gasping and crying out, pushing into the ring of Sehun’s fingers as he comes. 

“Oh god, _oh_ -“ Baekhyun groans, orgasm shuddering through his entire body as Baekhyun releases in thick, sticky ropes all over Sehun’s fingers. Baekhyun is vaguely aware of Sehun’s other hand closing tight around his ankle, his toes curling into the duvet by Baekhyun’s side, before he’s coming too, hips pressing flush against Baekhyun’s ass as he spills inside him. 

Baekhyun’s heart is fluttering in his chest, pounding against his ribcage, and he takes a moment to catch his breath before finally turning to look at Sehun over his shoulder. Sehun looks satisfyingly dishevelled. His dark hair is a sweat matted mess and the flush from earlier has travelled all the way down his neck and across his neck. Baekhyun grins.

“See, I told you it’d be fun. You shouldn’t be so afraid to try new things.”

Sehun grunts. He releases Baekhyun’s ankle and leans forward, his shoulders hunched, as he carefully eases himself out of Baekhyun. They both groan at the loss. Sehun squeezes Baekhyun’s ass once more for good measure before he swings his legs over Baekhyun to sit sideways on the bed. 

“I think I have cramp in my ass.”

Baekhyun laughs, loud and delighted, and flops down onto his face. He can feel Sehun’s release starting to leak out of him, oozing down between his legs and sticking to the insides of his thighs. Baekhyun should get up, really, but he’s too sated to move. Besides, Sehun will go and get a washcloth and clean Baekhyun up himself if he lies here long enough. 

“Don’t worry, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun coos, finally turning his face to one side so that he can see his boyfriend. Sehun has his back to him and Baekhyun admires the broad span of his shoulders, the line of his shoulder blades flexing beneath his skin as Sehun works out his cramp. “The magazine suggested five positions so we only have four more left to try.” 

Sehun stands abruptly but Baekhyun can see the way he’s smiling even from where he’s lying. 

“I’ll go and get a flannel,” Sehun says. Baekhyun pillows his head on his arms once more, his eyes raking over Sehun’s slim waist and long, long legs.

“Call for some food, while you’re at it,” Baekhyun hollers after Sehun’s retreating back. “I’m starving!”

“ _Such_ a little shit,” Sehun shouts right back, but he grins at Baekhyun over his shoulder before he disappears from the bedroom. 

Baekhyun smiles and stretches, groaning with pleasure when his back pops. He can hear the muffled sound of Sehun’s voice on the phone from the other room and Baekhyun makes a mental note to treat Chanyeol to samgyeopsal after their lecture tomorrow. He _did_ introduce the two of them, after all, and Sehun is definitely a keeper.


End file.
